heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2005-10-16. It finally happened!, by Cool
Cool, 16/10/2005 1:17 PM :I just popped by Don's Hey Arnold site and found some "shocking" news. Nick has finally removed HA! completely off its line-up. :It's cartoon armageddon I tell you! :HA! has died everywhere and it’s now been made official by the network that Arnold is indeed “old”. Plus the show hasn’t aired on YTV since October 2004, and now I see Nick has finally dumped HA! almost at the same time it premiered nine years before. The show all n all (if you count production time) – lasted a good 10 years throughout its years at Nick, which is pretty good for a cartoon these days. :To think, his site was there right from the beginning. Right when HA! was a brand new fledging show on Nick, all through its up and downs all the way up to its climax and now to its slow death. I don’t know if you hear it enough, but thanks, Don, for your dedication to the site. It will forever remain the #1 HA! site out there for overall thorough knowledge of the series in general. : :Does anyone know the exact date the last episode aired? What episode was it? : :Stephen : ---- Mokichan_8000, 17/10/2005 6:51 AM :Can I say something? Thanks.... *shrill, blood-curdling scream* ---- Cool, 17/10/2005 9:59 AM :Thanks....*shrill, blood-curdling scream* :LOL! Yeah, that exactly how some people are taking it. :Look how fast I can reply to messages now that I have my own computer!! Remember, if I ever get ALL my shit sorted out computer wise, I'll make it my mission to work back up to the site. :Stephen : ---- Flank17, 17/10/2005 11:25 AM :.... They didn't even finish their one of the best show normally. I mean the Jungle Movie. Does somebody of fans care about releasing HA on DVD? : ---- Cool, 17/10/2005 12:17 PM :I don't think Nick knows what Nick is doing. If I were them, I would start releasing each series by order it debuted on DVD. I am still surprised they haven't complied a season one release of Rugrats - that show is OLD now man! Disney is starting to release some of their old school shows like DuckTales and Chip N Dales Resue Rangers on DVD by complete seasons, so why can't Nick get their ass in gear as release Doug, Rocko, and HA!? The only show out there by Nick by full season is the yellow sponge. Ren & Stimpy is all out on DVD but I think its being released under another company like Invader Zim was. :Just wait till my cartoon & DVD rant, its coming! :Stephen : ---- Lord_Malachite, 17/10/2005 1:40 PM :Before everyone completely implodes here, I feel it's my duty to remind you that HA continues to air for an hour 7 days a week on Nicktoons Network: 6AM-7AM Monday-Friday 7AM-8AM Saturday-Sunday Granted, Nicktoons is pretty much a graveyard, but it's not as though new episodes were in the works. If you can't live without your HA fix, this means it's an excellent time to get digital cable or satellite tv (I strongly recommend the satellite dish, since those frelling cable monsters fired me. Oh, and I should get to the big post sometime today. In the meantime, I know it's not the show, but I got a new chapter of "Instant Gratification" up. :) : ---- BSilb1, 19/10/2005 11:52 PM :It was today I found out that for the first time since 1996, Hey Arnold is not on Nickelodeon's schedule. They completely erased it from their schedule 8 days after the 9th anniversary of its premier date, and 3 days before the creator's 47th birthday. Nick KNOWS how many fan clubs there are for that show. I was a member of several. On 'Save My Show', where people vote on whether a show should stay on the air or be cancelled, it had the highest percentage of "keep it on the air" votes behind Rugrats. Even SpongeBob was 50-50 split. The web site would mail the results into each network monthly. Apparently Nick didn't listen. Their current shows are aimed at kids who were dropped on their heads at birth. It's a HUGE part of my life, after all these years, and they'll regret making such a retarded decision. Forgive me for saying this, but I hope they rot. : ---- Mokichan_8000, 20/10/2005 7:08 AM :Concerning Lord Malachite's response... Yes, but SOME of us don't have access to the same satellite channels as they do in the States - Namely those of us living in CANADA. I mean, sure, we have digital cable over here, but considering how much you have to pay, and what channels are actually bundled within the package, it's not really worth it. That's why so many people tend to steal satellite signals just to get exactly what they want. It's not that I condone this type of behavior, but sadly that's what you're asking of us to resort to if we truly can't live without HA! : ---- Flank17, 20/10/2005 11:55 AM :Obviously that we can't do anything with that. Satellite is a neat thing, but not everyone has money for it. When there are fans haven't even seen some episodes, may be we can share through yousendit, if there will be interested people and people with episodes on PC. Summer love will be avilable until October 26 or 24 downloads. http://s23.yousendit.com/d.aspx?id=2A2T3AZC5SQWH3OJC4OFKBH7TR BSilb1 we can't force Nick, but may be it's possible to do something by ourselves, have you heard about Kikasama's fan project? About Nick, they really like junk, I don't know what they think. Sorry, but again, if HA would get enough votes on tvshowsondvd.com it would be very not bad. Please vote if you so care. : ---- Cool, 21/10/2005 6:42 PM :and 3 days before the creator's 47th birthday :Actually, Craig turned 49 on the 18th of October. :Wow, this is like your first really post in a year, BSilb1. :Stephen : ---- hannah_kraft1, 22/10/2005 5:47 PM :I think they really messed up on "the journal" and "The movie" In the journal, Arnold finds the map and he runs inside and tells everybody. Where does that lead to? Also in the movie Helga says she still hates him at the end. Where does that lead to? They made alot of fans hopefull and it never happend. Its really sad. : ---- Mariachan4, 26/01/2006 7:44 PM :I think that if HA! would've been created by Cartoon Network, the show could've stayed on and possibly even be a bit more amusing. :Same goes with Invader ZIM... :Woah...very late post O.o;; : ---- 39packard, 01/02/2006 2:10 PM :But CN's problem is it doesn't have plenty of money. On the technical side, HA and Zim would have lost the depth in their animation. It could have worked with HA, especially in the earlier seasons where the background has a crayon-like style to it. But Zim? Jhonen splurged Nick's money to create amazing 3d camera movement, fantastic depth and bloody vivid colors. It just wouldn't be the same without all those stuff.